ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rave Master Wiki:Manga Summary Project
Manga Summary Project The Manga Summary Project is a group of''' Rave Master Wiki''' Users who have the task of correcting and updating the chapter pages of our wiki, and writing new and correct chapter summaries as the chapter are released. These users are dedicated to the task of making sure the chapter pages within the Wiki are correct. Project Stats Roles of the Manga Summary Project The following are the duties of the project: :1. To write the new chapter summaries as the chapter debuts. :2. To correct and rewrite all old summaries. :3. To fix the format of the chapter pages. Members Supervisor *Has the right to promote and demote users. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Project and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Project Master *Is the primary contact for the Project. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Project and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Ace Members *Has the right to report inactive users to the Project Master. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Project and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Member *Has the right to take and complete jobs. *All users that go a month without doing at least two summaries will be tagged as "Inactive", and if you go two months without taking a job you will be excommunicated without warning. Process Here at the Manga Summary Project, you pick up jobs from the Jobs section below, and write the summary for it. We do jobs by arcs, meaning that all the chapters from one arc should be on the job list at one time. If an arc is complete then the Project Master will post the new jobs. All Jobs are worth the same amount of Edels, and at the end of the month, Omega natsu2 or Alois-pyon will tally all the points and whoever has earned the most Edels will be called the Member of the Month. If you see a job that you want to take, simply put Taken By and your signature beside it. Once you are finished, place Completed By beside it, and it will be checked for completion. Joining the Manga Summary Project If you wish to join the Project, simply bring it up on the talk page. Once a user's application is reviewed and approved, s/he will be added to the members list. All users should be dedicated to their jobs, and must not be anonymous users. If you wish to join the project, you must create an account. You must also be an active and helpful contributor for at least a month on this wiki before being accepted. Applications posted while applications are closed will be ignored. Only the Project Master or Supervisor may open/close applications. However, members/applicants may bring up a request to open/close in the talk page provided there is a valid reason. Excommunication from our Project Any users that go two month without taking at least four jobs or more, will be excommunicated from the Manga Project. When you are excommunicated, you must take our Project's Badge off of your userpage within two days of being notified of your excommunication. If you do not remove it, one of your fellow Project members will. Excommunications aren't permanent and if you wish to rejoin the guild, simply re-apply. 'Job Guidelines' There are a series of different jobs that can be taken here at the Manga Summary Project. It is important that all members of the Project and all users looking to apply for the Manga Summary Project have fully read through and understand the rules and regulations for the jobs they will be undertaking. It is important that you follow these guidelines so that your work is in correlation with the Wiki's Manual of Style, Layout Guide, and the expectations of the Manga Summary Project. Listed below are the guidelines that all users will need to follow when completing jobs. Section: The first part of a chapter summary is the actual summary itself. This is the section that describes what happens in the chapter. Though it may seem simple to just type out exactly what occurs in the chapter, there are a few important rules to remember: 1. Please keep in mind that this is a Wiki, so please do not speculate when writing a chapter summary. Just describe things as they unfold, and when in doubt, go for neutral tone and wording. 2. The chapter summary is not supposed to be a substitute for actually reading the chapter. As such, there is no need to give minute details of everything that's happening. This includes battles. There is another Project on the Wiki that handles fight pages in great detail, so every part of the fight does not need to be stated. Remember, it is a summary only. 3. Links - please consider providing one where you think the reader of the summary might want more information. These can be links to character pages, fights, location, Attacks, or any other page on the Rave Master Wiki. 4. In the summary, only events that happen within that specific chapter should be included. 6. The summaries should be written with in universe wording, meaning terms such as "the scene then switches" or "a flashback begins" or "the chapter begins with" shouldn't be in the articles. 7. Summaries should also be written in the present tense, meaning that a statement such as "Haru and Elie went to Punk Street and brought some flowers" should be written as "Haru and Elie go to Punk Street and buy some flowers". Please make sure that you maintain the present tense through the entirety of your summary; do not switch between tenses. 8. The articles should have a picture every one or two paragraphs and the picture should correspond to the text that is directly next to it. The pictures should alternate, meaning that if a picture is on the left in a paragraph, it should be on the right in the next. Also make sure that the pictures correspond to the text they are next to. If you are writing about Haru and Musica fighting, do not place a picture of Elie in the bath next to it. 9. Chapter must have a one line introduction. This introduction is essentially a two to three sentence recap of the entire chapter that goes at the top of the page before the summary. See Chapter 1 for details. 10. A mistake made by many editors is that they include the littlest details in their summary. This is a reiteration of guideline #2, in case you did not read it. There is no need to create a summary stating each and every action of all the characters. Only the main idea and the major events that happen need to be written, because it is a summary. 11. The average chapter contains about 3-4 paragraphs with 3-4 images. Chapters with a lot of events can reach up to 6, though non-OVA Chapters reaching up to eight or more paragraphs long are probably far too detailed. 12. A fight chapter usually has a very short summary, which contains only 2-3 paragraphs and 2-3 images. As mentioned before, the Wiki has various fight pages which give detail to the battles, and that is why the fights occurring in a chapter have their own section after the summary. For an example of a summary of a general fighting chapter, see Chapter 95 . Note that as the chapter was primarily battles only, the summary is neither that long, nor that detailed. 14. It is not required for the summary of a newly-released chapter to be finished within two days of the released, though it is more convenient to users if it is completed promptly. The Section: Every chapter page should list the characters that appear in that specific episode. To list characters, use the wikitext #Character Name set out. For example... #Haru Glory #Lucia Raregroove #Gale Glory :etc. Please do not forget that chapters with more than 8 appearing characters (which is almost every chapter) should have these names listed in a scrollbox. A scrollbox can be added by using the code: and placing the characters names between the = and }} marks. The Section: Each chapter should have a "Fights" section between "Characters in Order of Appearance" and "Weapons, Attacks, Abilities Used and Darkbring Used". Fights should be listed chronologically (in the order that they happened or began in that particular chapter) and organized using bullets by typing an asterisk ( * ) before the name of the fight. They should be set to default size, not bold or italicized, and should be linked to the appropriate fight page. When a fight concludes, add "(concluded)" to that particular chapter to indicate that the fight ends in that chapter. If there are no fights in a chapter, put "None" in the Fights section. If a fight begins and ends in the same chapter simply put that it (started and concluded), however if it simply started in that chapter then (started) is not listed. For example, a proper listing for Chapter 28 would look like: *Haru Glory vs. Shuda *Hamrio Musica & Elie Glory vs. Poosya & Rugar Another example, from Chapter would look like: *Haru Glory & Elie Glory vs. Georco What is a fight and what's not? #A "fight" will be considered to be the time from the initiation to the end of physical combat between at least 2 opponents in present time. They must be considered serious contests. Training sessions, petty brawls, and flashbacks to previous fights will not be listed as fights. #If opponents physically engage in combat during a chapters, it should be listed in the section as a fight. Special circumstances #If opponents physically engage each other (i.e. clash swords) moments before a chapters ends, add the appropriate fight to the list. If opponents are talking or moving to engage without making contact and the episode ends just before they clash, do not add it to the fights list. #If a fight (or the conclusion of a fight) carries on to the next chapter, list it on the next chapter summary as well, and so on until the fight ends. #If a fight concludes but a winner/loser or draw is not clearly established or is uncertain, continue the fight into the next chapter summary and add "(concluded)" after the name of the fight. The Section: To aid you in writing the "MWeapons, Attacks, Abilities and Darkbring Used" section, here is an example of what it should look like. If there are no powers or techniques used, just write "None" under the heading. A couple of points that need clarifying: The Weapons, Attacks, Abilities and Darkbring Used used sections should follow the example below, like the character pages follow the Layout Guide: Weapons used: *Ten Commandments **Explosion Sword **Silfarion *Silver Claiming *Tonfa Blasters Attacks used: *Delta Cannon *Silver Shield Techniques used: *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Magic used: *Elemental Magic **Wind Element **Thunder Element Darkbring used: *Glue Tear *Ballettänzer Zeffrea Items used: *Crystal Ball *SPW (Sleep medicine) }} Project Template For use by members ONLY! Type on your user page; this mark is a symbol that you're a Member of our Project. If you are excommunicated from the Project, you must remove it from your user page, or another user will remove it for you. Jobs *Chapter 20 Taken By *Chapter 21 Taken By *Chapter 22 Taken By 21:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 *Chapter 39 *Chapter 40 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 *Chapter 45 *Chapter 46 *Chapter 47 *Chapter 48 *Chapter 49 *Chapter 50 *Chapter 51 *Chapter 52 *Chapter 53 *Chapter 54 *Chapter 55 *Chapter 56 *Chapter 57 *Chapter 58 *Chapter 59 *Chapter 60 *Chapter 61 *Chapter 62 *Chapter 63 *Chapter 64 *Chapter 65 *Chapter 66 *Chapter 67 *Chapter 68 *Chapter 69 *Chapter 70 *Chapter 71 *Chapter 72 *Chapter 73 *Chapter 74 *Chapter 75 *Chapter 76 *Chapter 77 *Chapter 78 *Chapter 79 *Chapter 80 *Chapter 81 *Chapter 82 *Chapter 83 *Chapter 84 *Chapter 85 *Chapter 86 *Chapter 87 *Chapter 88 *Chapter 89 *Chapter 90 *Chapter 91 *Chapter 92 *Chapter 93 *Chapter 94 Taken by 21:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) *Chapter 95 *Chapter 96 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 98 *Chapter 99 *Chapter 100 }} *Elie Taken by *Plue Taken by *Hamrio Musica Taken by *Alpine Spaniel Taken by *Ashura *Belnika *Berial *Bis Taken by *Bony the Starfish *Branch *Cattleya Glory Taken by *Celia *Clea Maltese Taken by *Dalmatian Taken by *Deep Snow *Deerhound Taken by *Doryu *Evermary *Feber Taken by *Flicka *Fua *Gale Glory *Gawara *Gemma Taken by *Giraffe *Gob *Gok *Griffon Kato Taken by *Haja *Hardner Taken by -- *Hebi Taken by *Hilde *Iulius *Jade *Jegan *Jiero *Julia *Koala *Lazenby *Leopard *Let Dahaka Taken by *Levin Glory Taken by *Lilth *Ltiangle *Lucia Raregroove Taken by *Lukan *Lunar *Megido *Miltz *Nagisa Taken by Tobalth *Nakajima Taken by *Ogre Taken by -- *Racas *Reevil *Remi Maltese *Rionette *Ron Glace *Ruby *Saga Pendragon *Sean Vivera *Shakuma Raregroove *Shiba Roses Taken by *Shuda Taken by *Sieg Hart *Sonia *Tanchimo *Unicorn Watanabe *Uta *Wonderful Gocche *Yanma *Yuma Ansect *Zashippe }} Completed Jobs ;Characters *Gale Raregroove Completed by *Georco Completed by *Alice Completed by ;Image Galleries *Alice/Image Gallery Completed by *Alpine Spaniel/Image Gallery Completed by Members of The Month